1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to management technology, and more particularly to a function module management method using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A function module provides a functionality (e.g., starting a dialog box) when the function module is started or accessed. The function module may include one or more commands However, at present, the one or more commands of one function module do not integrate with the commands of another function module. If a user wants to search for a command of the function module, the user needs to manually search the function modules one by one, which is time-consuming, especially when searching many function modules. Furthermore, if the coupling among the function modules are high, a change in one function module usually forces a ripple effect of changes in other function modules. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.